Mushroom Warriors
This game is the Dynasty Warriors version of Super Mario. The game is exclusive to Wii U and the controls will work simillar to Hyrule Warriors. There will be also a connection between a exclusive Nintendo 3DS eShop title called Mario Kingdom Pro, the application will be free but willl only work if you have the Wii U game. Story "A long long time ago, a brave hero with an awesome moustache battle evil forces for defend Mushroom Kingdom. However he lost the battle and the kingdom turned into a Nightmare turned real. A single person can't battle the dark forces, not even the legendary hero, he need the Ultimate Weapon and the Light Force in his side for made the perfect team with a mushroomy taste for defeat the Dark". This was the story that Rosalina tell to the young Lumas in the Library of her Comet Observatory... Mario in other side was in Mushroom Kingdom with Luigi and Princess Peach and suddently a dark mist appear, he don't saw either Luigi and Peach, but heard a voice from the space "Legendary Hero, Mushroom Warrior, Mario. Please listen me... your friends are fine, but not this world... please hurry up, combat the evil forces in the dark but first you need my power... the Power of Universe...". Mario wake up and realize that it wasn't a dream, now he starts a journey where he meets Mushroom Warriors and maybe he can even meet Hyrule Warriors, who knows... Dreambert, the Pi'illo Prince, joins Mario in his journey against the Nightmare. Mario Kingdom Pro Characters Just like Hyrule and Dynasty Warriors there will be a big variety of characters. In this title you be able to play as villians as well. Heroes Legendary Mushroom Hero, Mario Ghost Catcher, Luigi Kingdom Princess, Peach Sarasaland Princess, Daisy Fan Favourite Dinossaur, Yoshi Girl of the Mountain, Birdo Galaxy Protector, Rosalina Captain of Toads, Captain Toad Delfino Cheif, Pianta Jungle Master, Donkey Kong Jungle Junior, Diddy Kong Pi'illo Prince, Dreambert Bright Sun, Brighton Twilight Moon, Twila Legendary Thief, Nabbit Hero of Hyrule, Link (from The Legend of Zelda) Princess of Hyrule, Zelda (from The Legend of Zelda) Twilight Princess, Midna (from The Legend of Zelda) The Remarkable Tactician, Robin (from Fire Emblem) The Prince of Ylisse, Chrom (from Fire Emblem) Villians Koopa King, Bowser Koopa Kid, Bowser Jr. Blue Crest Koopa, Larry Koopa Masterpiece, Wendy Style & Style, Roy Heavy Brute, Morton Engine Master, Ludwig Crazy Green, Iggy Crazy Orange, Lemmy Ghost King, King Boo Magikoopa Leader, Kamek WarioWare President, Wario Unknown Trickyman, Waluigi Deathly Plant, Petey Piranha Kreameling King, K. Rool Dark Nightmare, Antasma Usurper King, Zant (from The Legend of Zelda) Demon Lord, Ghirahim (from The Legend of Zelda) Demon King, Ganondorf (from The Legend of Zelda) Final Boss Zygarde, the Crystal Snake (from Pokémon) Weapons Stages & Locations Non-Stage Locations Toad Town (main location and where you start the game) Stages Castle Grounds (place where you meet Princess Peach) Acorn Plains (place where you meet Luigi) Delfino Plaza (where you meet Pianta) Ricco Harbor Lakeside Battlefield Blizzard Mountain (place where you meet Birdo) Crystal Capsule (where you battle Zygarde) Soundtracks *Tutorial/Yoshi's Island https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_apb7EcsWgc *Delfino Plaza https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xp3y_nyUgIs *Delfino Plaza - Relaxing Theme (Beach) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PEBOMkw8fqE *Ricco Harbor/F.L.U.D.D. Encounter https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GXZhqiuqDHs *Lakeside Grotto https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=liIKClrVQo8 *The Awakening of Twilight https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vkYwohSUwu0 *This is it, the Final!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeBwYFptv_M *Zygarde Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eT_BDFGges *Ending https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUQGKsty2bY Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Wii U Games